


Kam čert nemůže, tam nastrčí ženskou

by BlanchLemur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2. řada, Challenge Response, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Mary Morstan, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Smut, Výzva, romantika, Česky | Czech, žárlivost
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Vzala jsem si na paškál téma žárlivosti a rivality. Aneb kdo s koho. Tato pidi povídka nemá ambice být něčím hlubokým a originálním.Kraťasy, které na sebe navazují a tvoří jeden příběh. Každá kapitola je psaná na jedno z témat výzvy od Patoložky, kterou najdete buď naFBa nebo naAO3.





	1. 1. kapitola

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. kapitola je na téma: „Ze všech barů na světě si musel vybrat ten můj."

**Ze všech barů na světě si musela vybrat ten můj.**

 

 

John pevně semkne rty, až mu téměř zaskřípe čelist. Nespouští z ní oči. Sedí si tam u baru jako by jí to tady patřilo, a neustále se usmívá. Usmívá se na Sherlocka. Ten se na druhou stranu tváří jako naprostý ignorant, i když John nepochybuje o tom, že její přítomnost dávno zaznamenal.

Vlezli do tohoto baru v tom nejzazším zapadákově někde mezi Cardiffem a Bristolem asi před čtvrt hodinou poté, co úspěšně vyřídili případ jednoho z klientů. Stěží šestka. Otázka asi dvou hodin.

Jaká je zatraceně pravděpodobnost, že ji tady potkají? Tu Ženu. A nemá být náhodou mrtvá?! Johnovi se jeví živá až příliš. A je si jistý, že žádné psychotropní látky nepožil.

 

Sherlock předstírá, že ho zaujal vzor mozaiky na protější zdi, který vyobrazuje znak waleského draka a pár keltských písmen. To je snad nějaká jejich tajná taktika? Randíčka v zapadlých putykách někde na konci světa, pak levný nenápadný motel na krajnici a nakonec snídaně do postele? _Dvě volská oka, trochu slaniny a čaj, prosím. Díky!_

John znovu zaskřípe zuby a vlastně ani ve skutečnosti neví proč. Vadí mu, že Sherlock lhal a zatajil, že Irene Adlerovou – jak se zdá – zachránil? Vadí mu ona? Její přítomnost v něm vyvolává pokaždé nechuť a podivný pocit, který mu našeptává, že něco zase nedopadne dobře. S tou ženskou nešlo nikdy nic normálně, takže proč by to tentokrát mělo být jiné.

 

Podívá se na Sherlocka. Nejspíš zaujal roli dvanáctiletého stydlivého kluka, který se rozhodl dělat nedostupného a kouká kamkoliv jinam, jenom ne na ni.

John se posadí vedle něj, a když k nim přijde obsluha s jejich objednávkou, poděkuje za ně za oba. Jedno pivo a pro Sherlock pouze minerální vodu. Podivný pocit na dně žaludku. Snad záchvěv podobný nervozitě.

Takže detektiv chce zůstat při smyslech, no jistě, aby taky ne. Další z úsměvů Irene Adlerové v Johnově hrdle přivolá žluč, kterou musí rychle spláchnout vychlazeným ležákem. Jen z pohledu na ni mu je podivně zle. Teda víc než obvykle a musí své pěsti zatnout do kalhot pod stolem ze strachu, že když to neudělá, neovládne se.

Pak uslyší klapot podpatků. Ten nezaměnitelný zvuk, který mu evokuje jen zklamání a frustraci. Zdvihne pohled, obemkne prsty svou sklenici, až mu zbělají klouby na prstech, a srovná ramena jako voják, kterým vždy byl. A jen pár úderů srdce poté, co se ta domina postaví přímo před jejich stůl, se přemlouvá k tomu, aby neřekl nic nepatřičného.

 

Dlouhé rudě nalakované nehty zatrylkují svůj svůdný taneček o dřevo stolu a úlisný úsměv se pokusí přilákat pozornost Sherlocka, který poprvé od té doby odvrátí pohled od stěny naproti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Každý den dostanete jeden dílek :), takže zítra zase další.


	2. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druhá kapitola na téma: Ve víně je pravda.

**Ve víně je pravda**

 

 

Vymění si pohled. Ona a Sherlock. Dokonce jí věnuje zdvořilý úsměv, ale Johna to neošálí natolik, aby v tom neviděl něco víc. Jejich setkání nemůže být náhodné a celá ta komedie určitě není nutná.

Chvíli mlčky na sebe zírají, přeměřují jeden druhého, jako by testovali, kdo to vydrží déle.

 

A pak to trapné ticho prolomí Sherlock. „Píchla jste?“

Všichni přítomní vědí, že jestli je tohle setkání otázkou nějakého defektu, nejedná se o pneumatiku vozu té dominy.

Ta Žena neodpoví, ohlédne se na Johna, zcela upřeně, až ho zamrazí na zádech a projede jím nechtěný chlad až ke krku. A pak se jen ledabyle obou zeptá: „Mohu si přisednout? Cestovala jsem několik dlouhých hodin. Trochu mě to unavilo.“

John se už chystá poznamenat něco o tom, že by možná bylo lepší, kdyby si našla hotel a šla si raději lehnout, ale Sherlock ho předběhne a pokyne rukou přímo vedle sebe. „Ale jistě, co si dáte?“

„Víno. Červené prosím,“ vytáhne z kabelky zrcátko a přetře si svoje už tak dostatečně rudé rty rtěnkou. Svůdné gesto zakončí promnutím rtů a lehkým mlasknutím.

 

John si uvědomí, že její přítomnost už ho stála obsah sklenice a spolu se dvěma deci vína si objednají další pintu piva. Sherlock přejde na whisky. A John v té změně rozpozná gesto tolik známé, které nejednou použil i on sám. Chce na ni udělat dojem a zapůsobit jako muž s dobrým vkusem.

 

Když konečně může John znovu spláchnout tu podivnou pachuť hořkosti ve svých ústech, zatímco ho Irene jen očkem pobaveně pozoruje, škodolibě neodolá, aby tu jejich nově nabytou tichou flirtující výměnu pohledů nenarušil.

„Tak co vás sem přivedlo. Do takové malé vesničky, která se sotva dá najít na mapě. Jaká náhoda, že jsme se tu tak krásně sešli, že?“

Ani se nesnaží skrývat pohrdání a Sherlock mu věnuje zaujatý pohled s obočím lehce stoupajícím do čela.

„Znám zdejšího starostu. Vím, co má rád,“ věnuje mu jeden z těch svých všeříkajících pohledů brunetka. Chvíli ho v tom nechá dusit, než dodá: „A na internetu jsem se dočetla, že nedaleko je velmi půvabné historické sídlo ze sedmnáctého století s kouzelnou vyhlídkou. A také anglikánský kostelík. Víte, vždycky jsem byla blázen do architektury. A podívejte se na mě, jsem tady.“

„Jo, jste tady. To vidím,“ John v duchu zakleje při dva dny staré vzpomínce. Zmínil se na svém blogu, že další jejich štace povede právě tudy a že by rád navštívil památky v nedalekém Newportu. A to konkrétně právě Dům Tredegar. Chápe tu narážku a je naštvaný sám na sebe za tak hloupou chybu, protože Ta Žena má tu informaci od něj.

 

Následuje další otravná atituda ukazováčku mezi dlouhým nehtem a cedrovým dřevem a John už to nevydrží.

„Všichni víme, že tady nejste za kulturou,“ neodpustí si doktor upřímnost a hodí do sebe další naštvaný hlt.

Rudé rty odkryjí bílé zuby. Irene Adlerová uchopí svou sklenici mezi ukazováček a palec, „Máte pravdu. Nalijeme si čistého vína,“ lehce upije a zabodne svůj chladně modrý pohled znovu do Sherlocka, než sklenici zase položí na stůl. „Psal jste, že se nudíte. Pojďme na večeři.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zítra zase další ;)


	3. 3. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Třetí část na výzvové téma: Zakomponovat poslední viděný/oblíbený/neoblíbený film.  
> V mém případě se jedná o horor s názvem To ;), i když spíš jen okrajově.

**Zakomponovat poslední viděný/oblíbený/neoblíbený film (It/To)**

 

John na své židli ztuhne, párkrát zamrká a mlčky pozoruje Sherlocka, který míchá se zbytkem měděné tekutiny ve sklenici na stole. Opře se do opěrky a nakloní hlavu mírně na stranu. Aniž si prohlédne svého kolegu, lehce Té Ženě přikývne se zdviženým koutkem rtů.

Irene Adlerová se tváří navýsost spokojeně, když Sherlock pronese konečné: „Jistě, proč ne.“

 

Jedno zamrkání, svět se podivně zpomalí, pak následuje druhé. Konsternace zakotví někde až na konci ramen Johna Watsona a těžce se usadí.

„Proč ne?!“ neudrží se nakonec a bezděky přeskočí zrakem z jednoho na druhého. Má chuť jim vysvětlit, proč ne, načež si uvědomí, že vlastně sám neví proč ne. Ale před chvílí měl pocit, že věděl a něco v něm jako by to stále vědělo.

No proč ne!

Dělá jim tady akorát klauna, možná by měl odjet domů dřív, než se rozhodne oběma předvést cirkus, který si za rámeček nedají. Pravděpodobně by to v případě té ženštiny byla zajímavá a krvavá podívaná. Případ jasný jako facka i pro Scotland Yard. Hlavně po tom všem, co Sherlockovi provedla.

 

Ale nakonec Johna překvapí věta, která se mu zřejmě navěky památně vepíše do mysli.

„Výtečně, John také souhlasí. O rezervaci pro tři se postarám a předám vám informace ohledně místa setkání.“

Irene Adlerová k Johnovu překvapení nic na to nepoví, ta proradná mrcha se pořád usmívá, ale on má pocit, že mu někdo do krku narval knedlík. Násilně a bezcitně. Chvíli tu informaci těžko zpracovává, než vyhrkne: „Počkej, cože? Pro tři?“

„No samozřejmě. Ty nemáš hlad? Lidé jako ty přece potřebují jíst.“

John přejde poznámku o tom, že je oproti géniovi zřejmě jiná forma organismu, která je bohužel nucena přijímat živiny k běžnému přežití, a vyhodí v nechápavém gestu rukama vzhůru. „Uniklo mi něco? Ne, neodpovídej. Vím, co bys mi na to chtěl říct, to byla špatně volená otázka. Řeknu to jinak, co se to tu prokrista děje?“

 

Tmavovlasá žena dopije svou sklenici a Sherlock přejíždí ukazováčkem po obvodu skla.

Doktor má pocit jakoby byl uvězněný v nějakém podivném sitkomu, kde ztvárňuje komediální roli bez vlastní snahy. Možná je ten sitkom dokonce celý o něm.

Nikdo mu neodpovídá. Až se nakonec Ta Žena postaví, upraví si dekolt a s naprostou ignorací Johnovy existence položí Sherlockovi svůj pařát na levé rameno. Skloní se a něco mu šeptá do ucha zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se John napije piva. A skoro se v něm utopí, když Sherlock tlumeně zavzdychá.

 

Když Irene za hlasitého doprovodu svých bot odchází, doprovází ji Johnovo horlivé odsuzování a Sherlockův přímý pohled, který John rozpoznává jako _Ten pohled_ , ze kterého se dá jasně vyčíst, že se dnes nebudou nudit.

A stále mu nikdo neodpověděl na jeho otázku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Může se stát, že zítra nebudu mít prostor kapitolu přidat, takže se "uvidíme" možná za dva dny.


	4. 4. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. kapitola je na téma: Měsíc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak už jsem zase online a připravena na další várku.

**Měsíc**

 

John postává před restaurací, kterou jeho kolega vybral, Sherlock stojí jen pár kroků od něj, nevnímá svět kolem a něco vyhledává na mobilu. Oba doufají, že Ta Žena brzy dorazí. V očekávání výsostné teatrálnosti, na kterou si sama potrpí, si doktor povzdechne, má deset minut zpoždění. _Ale možná, že tentokrát nedorazí na jejich setkání nahá_. Prožene se Johnovi hlavou.

Zakucká se, když po chvíli spatří tmavovlasou dominu, jak se k nim blíží ve tmavých vínových šatech, které nemají daleko od jeho původní myšlenky. Spíše odkrývají, než zakrývají a hluboký dekolt se jí táhne téměř až k podbřišku, nehledě na holá záda. Její záměry se nedají přehlédnout, jen naprostý idiot by nepochopil, o co jí jde.

Když si Irene všimne Johnova zamračení a celkové nelibosti, líbezně se na něj usměje a elegantně se zavlní v pase. Nejspíš jen proto, aby mu zkazila den ještě víc, než doposud. Jako by nestačilo, že s ní bude muset sedět u jednoho stolu a trpět její výstřední chování, zatímco bude cukrovat se Sherlockem Holmesem, který se jako obvykle kvůli ní bude směšně předvádět.

 

Sherlock je stále trochu duchem mimo, ale jen do momentu, než se drobná ženská ruka dotkne jeho zápěstí. Vzhlédne a ostřížím pohledem přelétne její toaletu. I John si je vědom toho, že jeho přítel chápe, co má Ta Žena za lubem. Její parfém se nutkavě line vzduchem, až si doktor několikrát promne nos.

Za skly restaurace se u stolů baví zamilované páry, smějí se a flirtují. John si frustrovaně prohrábne prsty své plavé vlasy, nerozumí tomu, proč tady je a proč má dělat páté kolo u vozu.

 

Irene Adlerová se dívá na oblohu zpola posetou hvězdami a úsměv se jí znovu rozšíří nadšením, které, jak se zdá jednomu z mužů bere trpělivost a druhému soudnost.

„Dnes je úplněk! To bude velmi romantické, nemyslíte, doktore Watsone?“ Každá slabika v jejím hlase zní svůdně a spokojeně. Připomíná vrnící kočku.

John se dívá na tu ženskou a snaží se netvářit nepříjemně. Nespouští z ní oči, aniž si to uvědomí, skousne pevně čelist a předvede hrdý postoj kapitána Watsona. Nahlíží do té potemnělé hvězdokupy, kde se pomalu mezi občasnými mraky odkrývá kulatý měsíc.

 

Sherlock schová mobil do kapsy svého saka, a pak otvírá dveře a vpustí _dámu_ do společnosti. Hned na to ji následuje dovnitř a na Johna se neohlíží.

Ten s jistotou ví, když je následuje, že tento plán povečeřet ve třech s Irene Adlerovou, je velmi, ale velmi špatný.

 


	5. 5. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. kapitola je na téma: Zlozvyky a nešvary

**Zlozvyky a nešvary**

 

Kouzelný to večer. John přemítá, co by v tuto chvíli dělal raději. Představí si, jak nachází další zkrvavenou lidskou hlavu v lednici, prolézá zapáchající londýnské kanály plné krys a fekálií, diagnostikuje hemeroidy umolousanému bezdomovci na rohu ulice. Nebo taky vede naprosto nudnou a iritující celovečerní debatu s Mycroftem. Tohle všechno v tuto chvíli působí jako mnohem příjemnější aktivita, než sedět u jednoho stolu se Sherlockem Holmesem a Irene Adlerovou.

U stolu, kde mu sexuální napětí mezi nimi znechucuje chuť k jídlu.

Jak John předpokládal, Sherlock sleduje hosty a chrlí jednu dedukci za druhou, aby udělal dojem na Adlerovou. Ta už podle všeho toho věčného usmívání musí trpět značnou křečí ve žvýkacích svalech, ale nevzdává to. Sem tam nenápadný dotek na hřbetu ruky, sem tam rádoby ladné naklánění, aby vynikl už tak hluboký výstřih. Lichotka střídá bezostyšný flirt. S postupem večera vytahuje další a další ženské zbraně.

 

A zrovna v momentě, kdy se snaží doktor rozžvýkat zelenou fazolku, drobné prsty s nalakovanými nehty vjedou do tmavých neposedných kudrlin a John se skoro svým soustem udusí.

 

„Měl jste tam smetíčko,“ stáhne Ta Žena zase ruku pod svou bradu a prsty, kterými se dotýkala géniových vlasů, si přejede po spodním rtu, zrak nerušeně upřený do těch měňavých duhovek.

Detektiv poděkuje a chvíli na ni zvědavě hledí. Všichni u stolu vědí, že už nemá, co by na Irene dedukoval, takže zkrátka jen hledí a John se obává, že Sherlock vnitřně zpracovává zcela jiné faktory. Sentiment.

 

John hlasitě zacinká s příborem, jak ho rozrušeně odloží na talíř, aby se napil. Sherlock se po něm ohlédne a pro změnu zase chvíli mapuje jeho znepokojenou tvář, neříká jediné slovo. Oči jakoby mu nadšeně zářily.

A doktor ten pohled poznává, je v něm zvědavost a ještě něco dalšího, možná nadšení. Nicméně zřejmě to celé začíná dávat větší smysl, protože John Watson si něco uvědomí a nevěřícně vydechne.

Sherlock se baví. Sherlock si vychutnává novou hru.

Sherlock Holmes a ten jeho nepříjemně rozčilující nešvar. Manipulace s lidmi.

 

John si není jistý tím, jestli zdrojem jeho zkoumání je on sám, nebo ta Adlerová. Je si však jistý tím, že ať už je obětí nebo nedobrovolným spolupachatelem v celé této komedii, nelíbí se mu to. Zamračí se na něj, aby dal najevo svůj nesouhlas – s čímkoliv.

Zbytek večeře proběhne i tak ve frustrujícím duchu. Irene Adlerová je Irene Adlerová a i kdyby probíhala apokalypsa, nic by jí nezabránilo na Sherlocka sahat, flirtovat s ním a být prostě protivná coura.

Zelené fazolky na doktorově talíři to odnesou za všechny křivdy, které na něm tihle dva kdy napáchali. Je to údajně legálnější, než podříznout té ženštině krk, a tak se John krotí, i když se neubrání zlozvyku zavrčet tiše pokaždé, když se Sherlock jejím svodům a útokům nebrání. Spíš naopak. On je vítá.


	6. 6. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Téma: Obyčejný den

**Obyčejný den**

 

 

"Je trochu pomalejší, ale líbí se mi," melodický ženský hlas se protáhne u stolu jako nevítaná střela snipera. Adlerová pronese k Sherlockovi z ničeho nic a John pochopí, že mluví o něm.

Detektiv jako celou tu dobu stále delikátně mlčí a John už toho vážně začíná mít dost. Skoro jako by řekla: _Vždycky jsem chtěla mazlíčka, můžeme si ho nechat?_

Samotný fakt, že ho v tom všem Sherlock nechává, ho taky příliš neblaží a možná i trochu zraňuje jeho city. Pokud by přiznal, že nějaké má.

 

"Jsem rád, že vás tak bavím, oba dva. Určitě vám nebude vadit, když si teda půjdu lehnout, z toho toxického ovzduší mě rozbolela hlava," doktor pohledem zabrousí k Irene a znovu neochotně vdechne vtíravou vůni jejího parfému. Ví, že tu narážku pochopila. Diví se, že Sherlock a jeho citlivý nos na to stále nic neřekli.

"Kam byste chodil, doktore Watsone, noc je přeci ještě mladá."

"Noc možná, já už ne."

Pobavená zář v ledových očích Té Ženské ho nenechá úplně chladným, když mu řekne: "Ovšemže. Ta vaše zranění, rameno a noha, s přihlédnutím k vašemu pokročilému věku, měl byste si odpočinout, abyste byl zítra fit, když půjdeme na tu procházku."

Pohár začíná být plný a ani zenová meditace by nepomohla vrátit starý klid. „Já nejsem v pokročilém… Cože? Jakou procházku? Kdo půjde na procházku? S vámi?!"

"To, za čím jsme tady přece všichni přijeli, navštívit vyhlídku Domu Tredegar a přilehlé parky. Přece bychom se nerozdělili, když jsme se tu takovou příjemnou náhodou setkali. Ale jestli se na to necítíte, tak pan Holmes mě jistě rád doprovodí i bez vás, že ano pane Holmesi?!"

"Ne! Jasně, že se na to cítím. Půjdu. Určitě půjdu," Johnovo obočí se téměř spojí v jednolitou linku. _Půjdu a až se Sherlock nebude dívat, zakopu tě na pozemku někde pod tújemi. Každý kus jinam._ Pomyslí si v nezbytném dovětku.

 

Pomalu se začíná zvedat ze židle, dopíjí pití a ignoruje předpoklad, že by za sebe měl platit. Dotáhli ho sem v podstatě proti jeho vůli, tak to hezky za něj zatáhnou.

Dnešní den v Johnovi vyvolává jenom zklamání. A to to měl být jen obyčejný den. Obyčejný den detektivního konzultanta a jeho blogera. Případ, zábava a nějaká ta panoramata.

 

„Výborně, tak se asi sejdeme v zahradách o desáté dopoledne?“ domina si oba dva přeměří s otázkou v obličeji.

Tmavovlasý detektiv jen potutelně sleduje vývoj u stolu s občasným přežvýknutím sousta, které mu bylo vnuceno bontonem. Věnuje Johnovi automatický úsměv, který postrádá přítomnost a na Irene přikývne bradou. K celé situaci neřekne ani slovo. Sherlock Holmes, který za celý den pronese pár vět, je zkrátka podezřelý.

„Domluveno,“ potvrdí John hrubším hlasem, a pak s nečekaným lehkým pokulháváním odejde. Zatracená ženská a zatracený psychosomatický bolesti ve stresových situacích.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za časovou prodlevu. Skočil na mě ošklivý moribundus, ale už se to lepší ;)


	7. 7. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Téma: Zapomenutá schůzka

**Zapomenutá schůzka**

 

 

Naprostá bomba.

Zasraný sluníčko skoro ve středu blankytné oblohy, příjemné teplo, prozpěvující ptáci, zeleň okolo v rozkvětu. Den jako stvořený pro romantickou vycházku s dominou s lesbickými sklony. Jako by nemohl být další z těch protivných deštivých dnů. Zrovna teď, když John stojí na štěrkovém rozcestí s Irene Adlerovou a už dobrých dvacet minut na sebe zírají, zatímco Sherlock Holmes se neobtěžuje dorazit.

Kdyby pršelo, aspoň by mohl použít výmluvu o nevhodném počasí a ve slušnosti se vytratit z jejího zorného pole, ale takhle tu jen stojí pod dotěrným a pobaveným pohledem brunety a snaží se tvářit, že je mu to vlastně jedno.

Na druhou stranu, Sherlockova nepřítomnost v něm vyvolává jistější pocit a sebevědomí. Teď může té ženské říct, co si opravdu myslí a neudělat ze sebe před svým přítelem absolutního vola. Vůbec se nezamyslí nad tím, proč ho vyvádí z míry, že by si o něm Sherlock mohl myslet, že je vůl. Ta myšlenka mu proletí hlavou jen na pár vteřin a hned nepozorovaně zmizí.

 

„Je opravdu nádherně, viďte,“ nakonec to ticho prolomí ona a přičichne si k narůžovělé květině na nejbližším stromu.

John se se svou averzí k ní netajil ani včera, takže nevidí důvod to dělat dnes.  "Oba dva víme, že jste nepřijela, abyste tady obdivovala magnólie a posekanou trávu, o co vám jde?"

Ireniny bílé zuby se objeví v kontrastu s rudou rtěnkou. "Ale doktore, snad nežárlíte?"

"Já? Cože?! Absolutně ne, jste vážně šílená."

"Možná. Šílená dostatečně na to, abych navštívila pana Holmese, když dostanu chuť."

"Jako by to byla náhoda, přečetla jste si to na mém blogu."

"Ale nikdo vás nenutil to tam psát, že ne?" nadhodí Adlerová a pročísne si nehty své precizně sčesané vlasy. Nakloní zvědavě přitom hlavu, jako by ta otázka obsahovala ještě nějaký podtext.

"Nevěděl jsem, že čtete můj blog,“ odkašle si John.

"Vlastně ani ne, doktore. Ale pan Holmes psal, že se nudí a zajímalo mě, co to způsobilo. Tak jsem trochu zapátrala a váš blog je proslulý."

John se asi na dvě vteřiny zatváří, jako by snědl zvláště kyselý citrón, ale o pár úderů srdce později mu něco dochází, "Počkejte, Sherlock vám psal?"

"Ano, poslal mi SMS."

"Tohle už jste předtím říkala, že jo?" doktor se zarazí při vzpomínce na jejich setkání v baru. "Sherlock Holmes vám napsal zprávu. Ten Sherlock, který vaše zprávy celé měsíce ignoroval. Tento Sherlock vám odpověděl? Když celou tu dobu, kdy... Ale..."

„Vlastně neodpovídal na mou zprávu. Ozval se sám od sebe,“ Adlerová vytahuje mobil ze své malé kapesní kabelky a vyhledá na něm zprávu, kterou si zobrazí a ukáže Johnovi. Stojí tam: _Nuda_.

Byla pár dní stará.

John chvíli na telefon zírá. To je vše? Nic víc? Prostě nuda? Napíše jí _nuda_ a ona to vezme jako pozvánku? Zatímco on na svůj blog shodou okolností napíše, kde přesně se budou vyskytovat dva dny poté, co jí Sherlock pošle zprávu po měsících mlčení a ignorace?

John nevěří na náhody a začne mu pár věcí docházet. Jeho tvář se pročistí a Irene se usmívá od ucha k uchu.

 

Vybaví si Sherlocka, který nikdy Adlerové neodepisuje, Sherlocka, pro kterého slovo nuda znamená výzva. Nuda v jeho řeči znamená něco jako – _udělej s tím něco_. On chtěl po Irene, aby něco udělala. A ona to udělala přesně, jak předpokládal. Přečetla si blog a přijela. Přečetla si článek, kde se John na Sherlockovo doporučení zmiňuje o zdejších památkách. O zdejší krajině a architektuře, jak mu opakovaně s entuziasmem detektiv opakoval do takové míry, že se John jeho nadšením doslova nakazil. Takovým nadšením, že neodolal a napsal to veřejně na svůj blog, aby takříkajíc nečekaným hostům postrčil zeměpisné souřadnice.

Naplánoval za ně zdejší výlet za případem, který byl stěží dostatečně důležitý pro Sherlocka natolik, aby se sem obtěžoval jet. Nebyla to ani šestka. Ale on jel. Daleko z milovaného Londýna.

Sherlock Holmes tohle celé plánoval. Tahal s figurkami na šachovnici, jak byla potřeba. Hraje tu svoji malou hru a John absolutně nechápe, co je jejím cílem. A cítí se zneužitý a podvedený, protože Sherlock s ním jedná jako s kusem hadru.

Ten prevít! On zkrátka věděl, jak se všechno odehraje, jak kdo zareaguje. Předpokládal chování všech zúčastněných ve svém scénáři, vydedukoval následné situace.

 

„Ten zmetek!“ prohlásí nahlas John a Irene Adlerová vypadá, že ví přesně, co se mu honí hlavou. „Vy jste to věděla, že ano?!“

„Jestli se mě ptáte na to, zda jsem to s ním nějak konzultovala, tak vůbec, doktore Watsone. Ale nejsem tak hloupá, abych nepochopila, že je v tom něco víc než pouhá nuda. Jak jste si sám teď jistě odvodil, ta zpráva byla pozvánka. Věděl, že neodmítnu. Já jsem věděla, že on to ví. Proč bych to dělala, je to zábava.“

„Pro vás je všechno zábava.“

„Jste roztomilý, když žárlíte.“

„Už jednou jsem vám řekl, že nežárlím. Já a Sherlock nejsme a nikdy jsme nebyli pár.“

„Vážně, Johne? A proč vás tedy má přítomnost tak rozčiluje? Co vaše noha?“

„Tohle je zbytečná ztráta času. Tak mi řekněte, o co tady jde…“

„Ale doktore, já přece nejsem ta správná osoba, které byste se na to měl ptát.“

„Vy víte, o co jde, že ano?“

„Možná. Možná ne.“

„Jste mi neskutečně protivná.“

Irene teatrálně zakroutí boky a pobaveně se zasměje. „Opravdu jste rozkošný.“

 

John to vzdá. O pár kroků se vzdálí a zhluboka se nadechne. Potřebuje chvíli pro sebe, potřebuje vstřebat, že je zase součástí něčeho, aniž by s tím souhlasil. O co sakra tomu Sherlockovi jde?

 


	8. 8. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Téma: Prokletí

**Prokletí**

 

 

Sherlockovi trvá celou další čtvrt hodinu, než se vůbec uvolí dorazit na místo. Tváří se sice naoko omluvně, ale John moc dobře poznává, že mu to tak líto není. A vůbec pochybuje o pravdivosti jeho slov, když Sherlock pronese, že se jednoduše zapomněl.

Výraz dominy jasně poukazuje na fakt, že ona tomu sama nevěří a v Johnově tváři se objeví jeden z těch otrávených výrazů, který dává najevo, že si to se Sherlockem ještě vyřídí.

 

Než však stihne zapřemýšlet nad formou slov, kterými ho hodlá oblažit, Ta Žena se na Johna uculí a s nějakou trapnou a nelogickou omluvou se na čas vytratí, aby mu ten prostor dopřála. Najednou jako by byla na jeho straně. U všech čertů, to si s ním budou všichni jenom hrát?

 

Na detektivově tváři je vidět, že takový úskok od ní nečekal a čelí tak rozezlenému pohledu svého doktora.

 

„Něco jsem prošvihl?“ zeptá se nenápadně Sherlock a snaží se udržet nezaujatý výraz. Ne, že by to u něj bylo nemožné, většinu času se tváří jako by byl celý svět jedna velká nuda, ale kdykoliv jde o Johna, vše bývá jinak.

John tentokrát nehodlá chodit kolem horké kaše. Chce vysvětlení a chce ho hned. "Sherlocku, řekni mi, co tady děláme? Proč jsme tady?"

"Přijeli jsme přece vyřešit případ, Johne, udržuj pozornost."  
„Myslíš si, jak jsi chytrý a že ti nestíhám, že? Myslíš si, že mi nedošlo, že se věci úplně nemají tak, jak se tváří? Musíš si o mně myslet, že jsem úplný idiot. Stejný jako většina populace.“

„No, Johne, kdybych měl porovnat tvo-…“

„Nezajímá mě to. Možná jsem idiot, ale něco ti řeknu. Tomuhle idiotovi už dochází dech. Tomuhle idiotovi už leze krkem, jak ho zneužíváš, a tenhle idiot nechápe, proč z něj musíš dělat idiota ještě většího.“

„Vůbec netuším, o čem to tady mluvíš, Johne,“ prohlásí Sherlock, ale do hlasu se mu vkrade nečekaná faleš, která Johnovi neunikne. I samotný Sherlock si uvědomí, že nezní upřímně. „Ten případ…“

John mu skočí do řeči dřív, než si stihne vyslechnout další lež. "Kraviny. Nebyla to ani šestka. Ani kvůli šestce bys nezvedl svůj zadek v Londýně, natož ho posadil do vlaku do tohohle zapadákova a nepokoušej se mi namluvit, žes v sobě objevil nové možnosti a zájem v oblasti architektury nebo kultury, protože to ti nežeru. Zeptám se ještě jednou - ano, budu se opakovat, přesně jak to nesnášíš - proč jsme tady a co tady děláme? A proč je tady ona?"

Detektivovo obočí mu vyletí do čela a vloží si ležérně dlaně do kapes u kalhot poté, co si rozevře své snobské sako. „Pohádali jste se s Irene?“

„Nezamlouvej to, vůbec to není o ní!“

„Zajímavé, já měl celou tu dobu dojem, že je to hlavně o ní. Že to ona a její přítomnost tě irituje…“

„Takže to byl záměr. Nemám tu ženskou rád. A nemusím ti to říkat, protože ty to víš a stejně si ji sem pozval a díval ses, jak mi vadí její přítomnost a nic si s tím neudělal. Naopak si ji v tom podporoval.“

„Já jsem ji sem nepozval…“

„Nuda? Sherlocku… Nuda? Řekla mi to.“

„Co přesně ti řekla?“

„Žes jí poslal zprávu.“

„A to je hned špatné? Tobě posílám zprávy neustále a nestěžuješ si. Teda pokud nenadáváš, že jsem zase spotřeboval všechno mléko.“

„Nesnaž se to překrucovat. Oba dva víme, co to znamená, když se nudíš. A oba dva víme, že ty Irene Adlerové zprávy zatraceně nepíšeš. Nebo jsem si toho nevšiml. Věděls, že si to vyloží přesně tak, jak potřebuješ. To už mi došlo, takže tohle mi vysvětlovat nemusíš. Ale co by mě vážně zajímalo je… proč? Proč, Sherlocku? Co jsem ti tak hrozného udělal, žes mi musel zkazit i ty poslední zbytky nadšení. O co ti do háje jde?“

Sherlock Holmes se na okamžik zatváří jako by mu to upřímně bylo líto, ale ta emoce přelétne jeho mimiku pouze na pár vteřin, než zase úplně zmizí. Narovná ramena, zdvihne bradu a dává tím najevo, že nemá důvod cítit se provinile. „Proč ti Irene tolik vadí?“

A tady je. Ta palčivá otázka, která definuje jejich vztah.

Irene Adlerová, nezvaný host a prokletí.  
Sherlockovo prokletí. Nebo prokletí Johna Watsona?


	9. 9. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Téma: „To přece nejsem já!“

**„To přece nejsem já!“**

 

John zůstává nechápavě stát a hledí na Sherlocka jako na přízrak. A zatímco se nadechuje k peprné odpovědi, uprostřed toho nádechu se mu jaksi vytratí slova. Co by měl říct?

„Prostě ji nemám rád. Víš, že ji nemám rád.“

„Měl jsem nějaké tušení…“

„Tak on měl tušení. Nehraj si tu na neviňátko, Sherlocku.“

„Tím ale neodpovídáš na mou otázku, Johne. Nemáš ji rád, ale co ti na ní tolik vadí? Co v tobě vyvolává tu averzi?“

„Ty se ještě musíš ptát? Po tom všem, co udělala?“

„Zřejmě to chci slyšet od tebe. Tobě přeci nic neudělala, Johne, to já jsem byl cílem jejích úkladných metod.“

 

John otvírá znova ústa, aby něco řekl, ale pak je zase zavírá a párkrát nesouhlasně zakývá hlavou. Rozhlíží se, kam daleko ta domina odešla a jak moc hlasitý může být, protože má chuť začít po Sherlockovi řvát. Něco uvnitř jeho hrudi jako by ho dusilo a nutilo lapat po dechu.

 

„O tebe jí přece vůbec nešlo, to ti vadí? Že si tě nevšímala, ale upnula pozornost na mě?“ naváže konzultující poradce a semkne pevně rty. Ví, že to tak není, nicméně dostat z Johna Watsona přiznání je holt někdy na delší tahanice.

„Můžeme alespoň jednou nemluvit o tom, že je všechno o tobě?“ zavrčí John a sám nad vlastními slovy se zarazí. Ale ono tak nějak všechno o Sherlockovi je, že ano. Proč by mu jinak Ta Žena vadila? Kdyby se mu dostala do cesty za jiných okolností, vůbec by ji neřešil, tak proč…

„Takže o čem to je? Jsem více než ochoten si vyslechnout lítou přednášku. Jistě v ní bude plno ponaučení a morálních zásad, že ano, doktore Watsone.“

Ale doktor Watson namísto toho, aby se při té provokaci rozčílil, najednou polevuje v ramenou a v obličeji se mu objeví zmatek. „Já…“

Odkašle si a zkusí zformulovat větu, která ho úplně nezesměšní. „Manipulovala s tebou, ponížila tě, ublížila ti, hrála si s tebou, ale i se všemi tak, jak se jí to hodilo…“

„…protože ty ses s takovým chováním ještě nikdy nesetkal a velmi tě to rozhodilo,“ skočí mu do řeči s ironií Sherlock. Tváří se pobaveně a zároveň poukazuje na fakt, že on sám není z jiného těsta.

John zavrčí. „Chci říct, že nechápu, proč bys měl udržovat přátelské vztahy s osobou, která tě jednoznačně chtěla zdiskreditovat a ještě tě zneužívala. Navíc je to protivná mrská kráva,“ uteče doktorovi v nestřežené chvíli a z nějakého důvodu se Sherlock stále víc a víc usmívá.

A s každým širším úsměvem detektiva ten Johnův víc polevuje, zato naopak jeho puls se rozhodl, že trhne rekord.

„S osobou, jako jsem já.“

„Ne, ty… Ty nejsi…,“ doktor se do toho trochu zamotává, ale přesně ví, co tím myslí. Třebaže to neumí podat adekvátním způsobem.

„Takže tím chceš říct, že ji nemáš rád, protože si myslíš, že mi ublížila.“

„Jo, no, ano. A ranila tvoje city.“ _Výřečný jako vždy, Watsone_.

„Byl jsem z dobrých zdrojů informován, že žádné nemám, nerad se opakuji, to bys měl přeci vědět,“ pronese detektiv, ale zní to spíš jako otázka než jako konstatování. A že byl o tom ještě před časem pevně přesvědčený.

„Jo to povídej holubům na střeše. Já jsem viděl, co to s tebou dělalo, Sherlocku,“ hlas se mu zavlní v neustálém pocitu marnosti.

„Tohle opravdu není vůbec o mně?“

John neví. John je zmatený a odkašle si. Taková poznání nejsou vůbec vítaná a Sherlockův průzračný pohled je tak intenzivní a pichlavý, že ho skoro cítí, jak se mu prodírá štítem příčetnosti. Celej tenhle výlet byl pořádný omyl. Hlavou mu proletí nevyřčené: „ _To přece nejsem já!_ “

„Viděl si, co jsem chtěl, abys viděl, Johne,“ dodá nakonec vyšší z mužů a jeho sytý baryton pročísne doktorovy rozvířené emoce.

 

A jemu se nechce věřit, že by pronesenou větu měl chápat jinak, než jak ve skutečnosti zní. Ale možná ji tak chápat má.

Dívají se na sebe, jeden zrak je naplněný zmatkem a rozporuplnými pocity, jeden si je jistý a chystá se přijmout cenu pro vítěze.

 

A John pochopí. _Kristepaneježíši._ On žárlí. Žárlí na Irene Adlerovou a pozornost, kterou jí Sherlock věnuje.

Bezděky mu sjede pohled na Sherlockovy plné rty a vypadá to, že ten měňavý pár očí zvolil zrcadlově stejnou trajektorii.


	10. 10. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Téma: Do neznáma

**Do neznáma**

 

 

Dvě mužské postavy stojí proti sobě a obě zaměřují svůj pohled stejným směrem. Johnův tep snad jako by byl více výrazný. Alespoň má pocit, že tomu tak musí být. Žíla mu těká na straně krku jako by nebyla ochotná se podvolit, protože kapitán Watson uvnitř doktora ještě neurčil, co se smí a nesmí.

Trapné ticho se vzduchem nese jako jedovaté plyny. Na tvářích obou účastněných se objeví různá škála grimas od obav, přes stud až po smělé odhodlání. Ale nic se nestane a ticho začíná být neúnosné.

Posléze se beze slov přesunou pár kroků opodál a to hlavně na podněty detektiva, protože John stále neurčil, kde končí nebo vůbec začíná jeho hranice, nehledě na jeho rozbouřené srdce, které se odmítá uklidnit a absolutně netuší, co v této situaci dělat. Je si jistý, že Sherlock z něj čte jako z otevřené knihy.

 

John se i přes nevítanou tachykardii posadí na lavici, která je nejblíž, jakmile dostane možnost.

Zacuká mu v noze, nečekaně zaskřípe zuby, ale nespouští oči ze Sherlocka, který se snad snaží pohledem sežehnout samotnou podstatu jeho bytí.

Nakonec oba dva sedí vedle sebe, ramena se dotýkají, atmosféra mezi nimi je podivně křehká a snad jako by i měla podivnou pachuť. Na jazyku se podepisuje v hořkosladké podobě.

Pohled očí, ať už jakýchkoliv, těká do míst, kam by normálně nemířil. Sherlock sedí vachrlatě a neurčitě, John cítí jeho pohled na své kůži – jak taví každý atom jeho sebejistoty. Navíc se doktorova snaha vzepřít ozývá každou vteřinou jenom proto, aby dala najevo, že on je tady přeci ten, kdo je nad věcí. I když oba velmi dobře chápou, že tomu tak vůbec není.

 

John odkloní svůj pohled z těch lákavých rtů, přestože má pocit, že by se naopak nejraději k jejich povrchu přilepil (proč sakra, jestli to kdy zkoumal v nitru, potřeboval by teď nápovědu, jak se vším naložit). 

A ty plné vykrojené rty se zaujatě zkřiví, Sherlockova poznámka ho zastihne nepřipraveného.  
„Chceš mě políbit.“

John si odkašle, zkrátka jen z principu, ví, že ta nevyřčená myšlenka mezi nimi visí celou tu dobu a Sherlock to pronáší pouze na ujištěnou, ale i tak není připravený tomu takto čelit.

„Záleží na tom…“

 

Doktor se zlehka pousměje. Zdržuje. Potřebuje se vzpamatovat. Ne kvůli tomu, co Sherlock říká, ale kvůli tomu, že si to sám teprve před chvílí uvědomil. Netušil, že v něm něco takového vůbec je. Ale bylo a je, celou tu dobu. A je to mnohem hlubší, než by ho kdy napadlo. Jediný pohled na Sherlocka mu rozvibruje kůži po celém těle, jediná hláska hlubokého samotného hlasu mu vyvolá mravenčení v břiše. Má chuť zabořit prsty do tmavých vln a už je nikdy nepustit. Jak asi chutnají ty rty? Zatraceně, on toho chlapa zbožňuje každým centimetrem své existence od okamžiku, kdy pro něj zastřelil toho taxikáře.

Johnův úsměv znervózní, ale snaží se působit, jako by nebyl. Chvíli přemítá, jak tu větu dokončit a detektivův pohled zdůrazňuje, že to chápe a dává mu k tomu prostor.

A on ho využije.

Trvá to pár desítek vteřin a stojí to kus sebezapření. Ješitnost a obavy stranou. Menší z mužů se na lavici napřímí, vyrovná ramena a zdvihne hrdě bradu, konečně se kapitán Watson v něm probere a zavelí. Je čas si to přiznat, je čas určit, co se smí a co se nesmí.

Věnuje Sherlockovi upřímný pohled plný troufalé naděje a zhluboka se nadechne, odhodlaný to risknout. Teď, anebo nikdy přímou cestou do neznáma: „Záleží na tom, jestli by mě to stálo zlomené srdce.“

 


	11. 11. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Téma: Vyznání

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu s předstihem ;)

**Vyznání**

 

 

Sherlock chvíli stojí nehnutě, zpracovává Johnovo prohlášení, dedukuje jeho výrazy a pohyby, zatímco na jeho samotné tváři se nehne ani sval. Zhluboka se nadechne nosem, nedává na sobě znát žádnou emoci, ale na to je ostatně John zvyklý.

 

Po chvilce ticha přesyceného Johnovým přiznáním, detektiv vážným tónem pronese: „Měl jsem za to, že sis už na všechno odpověděl sám, ale jak vidím, tak tebou projevený a spíše negativně laděný požadavek si vyžaduje trochu objasnění z mé strany.“

John nevěřícně zakroutí hlavou a vlastně se u toho usmívá. „Ty nemůžeš prostě nikdy odpovědět normálně.“

„Není to dobré? Mám mlčet?“

„Víš, že tak jsem to nemyslel. Ale mám trochu strach… Že…,“ Johnovy oči se podvolí plíživému smutku a Sherlock si všimne, jak se jeho tvář zároveň s nimi napne.

„Máš strach, že to ovlivní naše přátelství.“

John přikývne. „Nechám tě mluvit, ale něco mi slib. Pokud bude celá tahle situace divná, pokud by nám to mělo jakýmkoliv způsobem ublížit nebo nás ovlivnit, pokud se mi to nebude líbit, na celou tuhle věc zapomeneme a už se o ní nikdy nebudeme bavit. Jako by se nestala.“

„Ale…“

„Žádné ale, Sherlocku. Slib mi to. Slib mi, že tohle,“ rozhodí okolo sebe rukama, a pak s nimi plácne o stehna, „neovlivní nijak naši práci a naše přátelství. Budeme přáteli, ať se stane, co se stane.“

„Nevidím důvod, proč bych se o tohle privilegium připravoval, Johne, víš dobře, že jsi můj jediný přítel.“

„Řekl jsem slib mi to.“

„Jsou věci, které s ohledem na vnější vlivy nemůžeš přislíbit. Když vezmeme v úvahu, že by…“

„To mě nezajímá, Sherlocku, prostě na pár vteřin vypni ten svůj geniální mozek a zcela iracionálně mi to slib.“

Sherlock krátce a prudce přikývne, až mu poskočí temné klubko kučer na čele.

„Výtečně, teď můžeš vysvětlovat.“

 

Detektivní konzultant si dramaticky upraví lem kabátu kolem krku, než spustí: „Jak si sám řekl, tohle nebyla ani šestka, stěží to dosáhlo na pětku. Ale Johne, když jsem říkal, že jsme sem přijeli vyřešit zajímavý případ, nelhal jsem. Jenže tys o tomhle případu neměl mít zdání. O případu, který už řeším takovou dobu, případu, který je spletitější, než všechny ostatní. O případu s příhodným názvem John Watson.“

Obočí doktora jakoby sroste, když se na přítele zamračí. Semkne pevně rty, až se mu kolem nich svraští kůže, ale nepřerušuje Sherlocka, i když má chuť něco říct.

 

„Ty jsi ten nejdůležitější případ, Johne. Od samotného začátku, kdy jsme se poznali, jsi byl jediný můj nevyřešený případ. Stále jsi. Průměrný člověk, i když ne takový idiot jako ostatní,“ John se nad tím prohlášením ani nepozastaví, ví, že ze rtů slovutného Sherlocka Holmese je to něco jako pochvala. Sherlock tedy dál bez přerušení pokračuje, „Výtečný doktor, ale tak předvídatelný a zároveň mnohokrát nečitelný. Paradox, který nedává smysl. Fascinující. Abych tím vyjádřil, co chci říct, pokud tě mám nazvat případem, Johne, jsi zcela určitě jedenáctka. Vždycky si byl.“

 

Johnovo obočí poleví, svaly na celém těle se uvolní, není si úplně jistý, jak má takovou věc chápat, ale má jisté tušení, že to má být lichotka a tím spíš, že Sherlock nikdy nebyl ten typ, co by něco podobného přiznal. Takže John je jeho jedenáctka? Může si dovolit myslet, že by to mohlo snad znamenat, že…

Tok jeho myšlenek zase přeruší vysoký detektiv. „Měls pravdu. Zmanipuloval jsem vás, předpověděl vaše reakce a priori jednal podle nich. Ne pro zábavu, ne pro nějakou kratochvíli, Johne. Já jsem to potřeboval vědět, protože jsi byl tak nečitelný.“

„Potřeboval vědět co?“ nechápe bývalý voják, i když směr jejich rozhovoru nabírá vskutku zajímavý směr.

„Potřeboval jsem vědět, jestli je tvůj vztah ke mně čistě přátelský. Irene se zdála být jako skvělá volba, co se týče testování mých prognóz. Nikdy si ji neměl rád.“

John netuší, jestli má rudnou vzteky nebo jestli má začít uklidňovat své srdce, které začalo tlouct tak vehementně a v plné polní, že na pár vteřin jen nehybně zírá. Může doufat? Chápe to celé správně: Prosím, ať je to tak, jak doufá.

„Chtěl sis otestovat, jestli na tu ženskou budu žárlit,“ řekne prostě. Tohle je fakt, to ví, ale může i přesto doufat, že…

„Ano. Já… Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že mé domněnky nejsou mylné.“

„Proč, Sherlocku?“

„Ty víš proč. Nejsi takový idiot, chceš si vychutnat mou verbální vivisekci?“ zní to jako výčitka, ale tón Sherlockova hlasu je v naprostém klidu, jen ho zkouší.

„Chci to slyšet, protože jinak tomu neuvěřím.“

Zazní odkašlání. „Tenhle, ten… Sentiment mě pohlcuje… Nevím, jak to říct. Vyjádřit. Já… Těžko to přiznávám, ale jsem v tomto ohledu naprostý amatér,“ pronese neochotně detektiv a uhne pohledem, skoro jako by snad i zrůžověl ve tvářích.

On se vážně stydí!

John se usmívá, tělem se mu prožene vlna příjemného tepla a na tváři se mu usadí dojatý výraz. „To je ve skutečnosti dost… No, vzrušující, abys věděl,“ nakonec přizná.

Nejspíš blázní, musí, ale zároveň to musí ze sebe dostat.

„Tebe vzrušuje nezkušenost a neschopnost, Johne? V tom případě musí pro tebe být nesmírně obtížné setrvat na místě činu v přítomnosti Scotland yardu.“

 

Plavovlasý doktor se rozchechtá, ani ho za tu urážku nenapomene. Protože Sherlock přiznává, že prožívá totéž, co on. Přiznává, že ano? Nevykládá si to jinak?

John se cítí se jednoduše šťastný a neskutečně si tu chvíli užívá.

 

Sherlock ho po očku pozoruje s tváří netečnou, ale v těch očích jiskří zájem.  
Kapitán nakonec neodolá, temně modré duhovky opět spočinou na plných rtech detektiva, snad jen proto, aby mu daly předem najevo, co má v úmyslu. A když už se k němu sklání, aby konečně okusil, jak chutnají rty Sherlocka Holmese, jen pár metrů za nimi se ozve ten protivný, ale rozhodně pobavený hlas, který všechno naruší.

 

„Sherlocku, drahoušku, neuvěříte, koho jsem potkala!“


	12. 12. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Předně se omlouvám za tak dlouhou odmlku. Byly to fakt šílené dva měsíce, bez počítace, pak dovolená, pak zranění ruky. Stále nejsem moc schopná psát delší texty, tak vám přidávám aspoň tohle.  
> Snad stále ještě někdo čeká na pokračování ;).  
> P.S. tahle pseudopovídka je v podstatě už dopsaná, upravím ještě pár věcí a jako obvykle dostanete zase kapitolu každý den. A ehm, musela jsem upravit pár tagů :D
> 
> Dnešní téma: „Už tak mám den blbec a teď ještě natrefím na tebe!"

**„Už tak mám den blbec a teď ještě natrefím na tebe!"**

 

 

Zrak obou mužů spočine na příchozích. V lasturovitém odlesku detektivových očí se zří hmatatelná agrese, přičemž v tom temně modrém páru je znát spíše frustrace. Za předpokladu, že to není tatáž, která se tam drží už druhý den. U Johna Watsona se to dá těžko poznat.

Irene Adlerová se usmívá způsobem, který vysloveně dráždí a provokuje a Johna napadne, že jestli se usměje ještě víc, rozšklebí se jí hlava ve dví. A proti tomu by vyloženě neprotestoval, i když je doktor.

Proti tomu vysoká postava v trojdílném šedém na míru šitém obleku vysoké kvality, se opírá o černý deštník.  
Mycroft Holmes.

Pokud existuje na světě jen jediný člověk, kterého si zrovna teď a tady John nepředstavuje přítomného, je to právě on.

Ale on si tady stojí a usmívá se podobným způsobem jako domina, kterou má zavěšenou o volnou paži. Ve výrazech obou narušitelů je vidět jakási zlotřilost a John v hlavě sumíruje, co mají ti dva za lubem. Podle výrazu v Sherlockových rysech tak nějak i pochopí, že až takto daleko jeho plán o sehrání rolí v tomto malém varieté nesahal. Takže tady máme jednu vedlejší roli navíc v neočekávaném zvratu plánovaného scénáře.

 

_Už tak mám den blbec, Mycrofte, a teď ještě natrefím na tebe?_

Pomyslí si John nakvašeně, a když se na něj Sherlock spiklenecky usměje, uvědomí si, že to jaksi řekl nahlas. Čert to vem, je to pravda.

 

„Taky tě rád vidím, Johne, vidím, že si spolu užíváte zdejší okolí. Je to tak… Erudovaný koníček, že ano.“

„Co tady chceš, Mycrofte! Nevšiml jsem si, že by tady někdo během posledních dvou dní vyvolával války nebo že by probíhala mezinárodní konference o importu plněných koblih, doprava se zdála v pořádku,“ spustí mladší Holmes jedovatě, jeho tón je jasně zbarvený nechutí, že zrovna jeho starší bratr narušil tak křehkou chvilku! Nebo možná proto, že mu narušil celý plán a tak nějak ho převezl.

 

Podívá se na Adlerovou, které blýská nadšením v očích, a pak na způsob, jakým se dotýká Mycrofta _kožené tváře_ a něco mu dochází, zatímco John v bezbřehé naivitě dál tápe, co Sherlocka tolik rozrušilo, že se začíná tvářit jako by mu někdo před očima právě vyřešil spletitou trojitou vraždu.  
Pak detektiv s neobvykle zbarveným hlasem praví: „To nemyslíte vážně, ne, tohle ne, to prostě odmítám.“

 

John na všechny hledí přesně jako ta laň chycená o půlnoci před září reflektorů projíždějícího auta, když se Adlerová vilně ošije a rudými nehty skoro až láskyplně pohladí politikovu do obleku oděnou paži jako by to byl drahocenný nástroj.

Mycroft na jeho reakci odpoví pouze potměšilým výrazem, který ani nenese stopy úsměvu, jako vždy se tváří arogantně, ale Ta Žena si neodpustí těch pár slov.

„Někomu přeci musím být vděčná za záchranu života.“

Slovutný konzultant otevře pohoršeně rty: „To já jsem vám zachránil život.“

Ta Žena se podívá na Mycrofta a lehce se k němu přivine jako psí víno, což indikuje už jasné uspořádání věcí, které začíná chápat i John a jeho idiotský výraz se ještě víc prohloubí. Tentokrát z jiného důvodu.

 _U všech svatejch, Mycroft a Adlerová?_ Svět se v prdel obracel. Kde se na tuhle frašku hrabe Shakespeare.

Ale to znamená, že ta ženská nikdy neměla opravdu zájem o Sherlocka Holmese a že z něj dělala blbce s jasným záměrem, nejen kvůli pobavení. A pravděpodobně v tom sehrál roli i pan _Britská vláda_.

 

Po chvíli se z rudých rtů svůdnice ozve prosté: „A on mi dal nový.“

„Vy jste mě podvedla, slečno Adlerová,“ pronese Sherlock napůl pohoršeně a napůl pobaveně. Dávno ví, že ta ženská má něco do sebe a proto s ní udržuje kontakt, i když se to Johnovi nelíbí.

„Nebuďte tak dramatický, pane Holmesi. Udělala jsem přeci přesně to, co jste očekával. Možná jen něco navíc.“

 

K naprostému překvapení všech se Sherlock jednoduše rozchechtá.

A v nestřežené chvíli, kdy se John snaží pochopit, proč je to vlastně celé tak zábavné, ho ten chlap zkrátka chytne, otočí k sobě a konečně _políbí_.

Před Tou Ženou a před Mycroftem, jako by to byla naprosto běžná věc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za každý komentář a kudos budu jedině ráda, aspoň budu vědět, že to ještě někdo čte, což mi pomůže trochu nabrat entuziasmus, kterého v poslední době moc nemám ;)


	13. 13. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnešní téma: Inspirace písní - Vyznání (Argema). Ani to nebyl moc záměr, ale slyšela jsem tu písničku po letech v rádiu a tak nějak jsem u toho myslela na ty naše dva chlapce, tak tady to máme no...

**Inspirace písní (Argema - Vyznání)**

 

John vůbec netuší, jak se to celé odehrálo.  
V jednu chvíli stojí v zahradách a Sherlock mu bezostyšně vráží jazyk do pusy pod hledáčkem vlastního bratra a té odporné ženštiny, a v druhou chvíli už jsou sami…  
Kdy se stihli přesunout na hotel a kdo koho vlastně odtáhl? Ví jen, že venku stále svítí slunce, je nejvýše na obloze, takže může být zřejmě poledne, nebo možná o hodinu víc. Je bílý den a on leží na matraci v detektivově posteli, zatímco Sherlock mu naléhavě drtí rty a tiskne své tělo na to jeho. Vzrušení je cítit z každého póru jeho těla. Tvrdost v klíně je taky značně odpovídající.

 

Pro gentlemana nepřípustné.

Pro totálně zamilovaného chlapa neskutečně žádoucí a žhavé.

 

Tmavé kučery pod doktorovými prsty jsou jemné přesně tak, jak si je vždy představoval. Nechává si je protékat skrze prsty a detekuje všechny ty příjemné vjemy. Ze Sherlockova těla je cítit vůně drahé kosmetiky, kondicionéru a ještě něčeho, čeho si dříve nevšímal. Jeho přirozená podmanivá vůně. Mužská vůně, která Johnovi bere dech. Až doteď netušil, že je to vůbec možné, když ho chlapi nikdy nezajímali.

Ale Sherlock voní. Sherlock voní nádherně. Je opojný. Sherlock je sex.

 

Dlaně obou mužů jsou neodbytné, svršky rychle končí na podlaze v několika hromadách, divoké rty putují, ochutnávají a hledají místa kýženého uspokojení. Každý ohyb, každý centimetr obnažené kůže.

Johnovi divoce bije srdce a má pocit, že mu brzy proputuje krkem až nahoru a proskočí rty rovnou Sherlockovi do dlaně.

Jak patetické, sentimentální, nicméně upřímně pravdivé až to skoro bolí. Ale nikdo ho to nedonutí říct nahlas. Na taková vyznání je ještě moc brzo a doktor sám se s tím prvně musí nějak srovnat.

_Nemysli, Watsone, a užívej si!_

 

Tvrdé klíny se třou proti sobě ve snaze být si co nejblíž, dech se zadrhává, každý dotek pálí vzrušením. Kůže je horká a začíná být možná až příliš obtížné dýchat.

 

John opakuje pořád dokola detektivovo jméno jako naučenou mantru, přivírá víčka, svaly jsou stále napnutější, jak cítí, že se to blíží. Pulzující smršť, která je prozatím usazená někde v podbřišku.

Dokonalá souhra a synchronizace i veskrze rozdíl jejich výšky. Je to dokonalé a dělal by to každý den do skonání světa.

Sherlock ochutnává doktorův lalůček, o pár úderů srdce později svou tvář schová v ohbí jeho krku a něco svůdného mu zašeptá tím svým podmanivým barytonem, který samotný je schopný Johna rozložit na malé bezvýznamné částečky.

Když detektiv přitvrdí, tak rytmus přirážení do jejich spojených dlaní začíná být neúprosný. Tolik vytoužené vyvrcholení už takříkajíc klepe na dveře.

 

Sherlock zvedne hlavu, aby znovu vyhledal doktorovy rty, které jsou nateklé od neustálého plenění. Těla kropí pot. Když se na sebe upřeně zadívají a opřou čela o sebe, a John si pomyslí, že jeho vzrušení nemůže už být větší, převalí se přes něj vlna divokého orgasmu, vysvobodí ho úleva a v rozostřeném pohledu se zrcadlí pomyslná hvězdokupa pocitů a souznění.

Netrvá to dlouho, snad jen dva tři pumpující doteky navíc a jeho břicho a hrudník pokryje další vlna horké nadílky, to když se přes svůj vrchol dostane i sám Sherlock.  
Svalí se na něj.

John spokojeně vydechne a dovolí si druhému muži položit dlaň na záda pod žebry a přivine ho víc k sobě. Detektiv se nechá a ještě víc, na oplátku Johna obejme a jejich zaneřáděná kůže se k sobě definitivně přilepí. Oba se pobaveně zasmějí a je jasné, že je jim to úplně jedno.

 

John Watson je šťastný, protože Sherlock Holmes jeho sentiment oplácí.

A na vyznání přijde řada jindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, vůbec jsem neměla v plánu z této povídky dělat něco explicitního, sex se v ní vůbec neměl nacházet, ale tak nějak jsem no, řekněme, že změnila názor - pro nedostatek lepšího vyjádření :D  
> I tak je to na mě docela soft popis, každopádně snad jste si to užili, i když je to jen "krátký" úryvek ;)


	14. 14. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak a blížíme se k finiši. Předposlední díl, trochu toho cukříku na dobrou noc. A zítra už naposledy ;)
> 
> Dnešní téma: Svazek/svázání

**Svázání/svazek**

 

John se líně protáhne a zamrká. V obličeji se mu zračí spokojenost, úsměv se rozšíří. Venku svítá. Včerejší den se Sherlockem strávili celý v posteli a věnovali se poněkud více přízemním potřebám, než je řešení případů.

O rameno se mu opírá houšť černých prstýnků. Teplo druhého těla je něco, na co si dávno odvykl a tetelí se blahem, když ho může sdílet.

Sherlock stále spí, což je pro Johna neobvyklá, ale vítaná situace, protože obvykle nebývá ten, kdo je dříve vzhůru. Skloní špičku nosu, aby vdechl vůni jeho vlasů, a opájí se skutečností, že mu v náruči leží tolik asociální a nepřizpůsobivý všeználek Sherlock Holmes.

Pořád tomu není schopný uvěřit, ale některé části jeho těla jsou jasným ukazatelem, že včerejšek se opravdu stal. Včerejšek se stal několikrát. A John hodlá zařídit, aby se včerejšek opakoval, až dokud toho bude fyzicky schopný, a klidně i poté.

 

Volnou rukou se dotkne vystouplé lícní kosti a ty nestoudné rty majitele něco tiše zabrblají. John si pomyslí něco o tom, že Sherlock ještě nikdy dřív nebyl tak roztomilý a k sežrání. Možná proto, že nikdy neměl možnost takto Sherlocka zažít. A teď, teď patří tahle chvíle jenom jemu a je dost možné, že nikdy dřív nikomu jinému nepatřila.

Na druhou stranu, co se týká schopností vysoce funkčního sociopata v oblasti, o které si myslel, že je mu naprosto cizí… No, možná by své domněnky měl přehodnotit, protože Sherlock vůbec nepůsobí jako někdo, kdo neví, co má dělat.

 

Zabrblání se změní v nějaká slova. Zřejmě _dobré ráno, Johne_. Sherlock zakloní zlehka hlavu a vyhledá Johnovy hlubiny, aby se v nich sám topil. Vypadá jako kočka, která přede. Možná je to jen hra stínů a možná jen Johnova představa, ale tváře detektiva vypadají jako by zrůžověly.

Oplatí si vřelý úsměv a několik ostýchavých doteků.

 

Pak doktor vypálí otázku, která mu už pár dobrých minut vrtá hlavou: „Sherlocku? Proč jsme museli odjet mimo Londýn, abys mohl vůbec tu svoji šarádu spustit?“

 

Druhý z mužů na okamžik semkne rty, uvažuje, jak přesně to říct, v tuto chvíli netouží Johna rozčílit, nepřizná to živé duši, ale nejspíš se mu zalíbil lidský kontakt a bude ho vyžadovat i nadále. Mazlení, tak tomu běžní smrtelníci říkají.

John mu nejspíš vidí do samotné duše, protože působí, že chápe, co se mu honí hlavou. „Nemusíš mít strach být upřímný. Znám tě, vím, jakej seš. Ať už řekneš cokoliv, neodpovím ti, že už nikdy nebude sex.“

Sherlock si odkašle a v malé milostné ofenzívě se kolem Johna ovine jako chobotnice, aby se pro všechny případy pojistil. „Chtěl jsem tě znevýhodnit. Dostat do situace, kdy si nebudeš jistý sám sebou. Ve vypjatých situacích ze sebe lidé dělají idioty… Uhm, chci říct, že v takových situacích nepřemýšlejí nad následky a jsou upřímní, k sobě i ostatním. Obvykle. Baker street je tvé teritorium, cítil by ses jistě, měl výhodu domácí pohody. Navíc by sis to sám před sebou omlouval jako ochranu vlastního domova. Nebylo by průkazné, že reaguješ na samotnou Irene Adlerovou.“

„Mluvíš o mně, jako bych byl nějaký cvičený pes, nejsem si jistý, jestli je to horší, než být tvůj experiment,“ zahuhlá doktor. Zní to dotčeně, ale v rozporu se svými slovy se k druhému muži ještě víc přitiskne a vlepí mu na čelo drobný polibek. „Připadám si jako idiot.“

„To nemohu vyvrátit, Johne. Ale považoval bych za přijatelné, kdybys… Tedy, jestli ty taky…“

„Jestli co, Sherlocku?“

"Líbilo by se mi, kdybys byl můj idiot."

Johna to doznání upřímně rozesměje a nechá svou osobní chobotnici, aby se kolem něj ovinula ještě víc, než s hlubokým nádechem odpoví: "Budu tvůj idiot, když budeš můj génius."

"Myslím, že to je přijatelné."


	15. 15. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak a už jsme ve finiši. 
> 
> Poslední kapitola je na téma: Zakomponovat poslední čtenou/oblíbenou/neoblíbenou knížku (Manon Lescaut)

**Zakomponovat oblíbenou knížku (Manon Lescaut)**

**O rok později…**

 

Obývákem na Baker street se pronáší pobavený Johnův hlas, zatímco drží v rukou noviny a mezi řádky společenské rubriky se jednoduše směje.

 

„ _Britský politik a bratr nejvyhledávanějšího detektivního konzultanta, Mycroft Holmes, se včera tajně oženil. Kdo je tajemnou ženou, která si získala srdce nedobytného starého mládence, je stále záhadou, ale je na první pohled zřetelné, že novomanželský pár se k sobě velmi má.“_

 

Sherlock se mu nahýbá přes rameno, aby se podíval na titulek, který v něm vyluzuje naprosté pohrdání. Fotografie Mycrofta v doprovodu Irene, jejíž tvář je dobře skrytá pod širokým kloboukem se závojem, zaujímá třetinu stránky.

„Nechutné,“ pronese detektiv s jasným nepohodlím a čte tiše další řádky, přičemž se nenápadně ovíjí blonďatému muži okolo krku a myslí si, že John to nevnímá.

Oba dva si na vzájemnou blízkost dávno zvykli a ba co víc, vyhledávají ji a naučili se ji projevovat i před zraky lidí, aniž by už měl Sherlock nutkání růžovět nebo se roztomile zadrhávat uprostřed věty.

John ale samozřejmě jeho doteky vnímá a je za ně rád.

„Taková škoda, že jsme nemohli na svatbu, musela být impozantní,“ nadhodí žertem k druhému muži.

 

Mycroft Holmes se samozřejmě zmínil, že svatbu plánuje a jak to tak u Holmesů bývá, naznačil taky sobě vlastním způsobem, že by je tam rád viděl, nicméně Sherlock celé pozvání jednoduše sabotoval. Tím spíš, že se měl stát svědkem.

John Watson, jeho idiot a bloger to svému géniovi nevyčítá a jednoduše přijímá fakt, že teď už není on, ale jsou oni. A jako oni podpořil svého partnera v rozhodnutí vynechat tak jedinečnou příležitost vidět Mycrofta – no, zřejmě šťastného.

 

John posune jednu ruku nad sebe do Sherlockových kučer a láskyplně je prohrábne. Ten pocit vlastních prstů v hedvábí havraních vlasů ho nikdy nepřestává fascinovat. „Jedno musíš uznat. Vymyslela to dobře, nemyslíš? Po boku Mycrofta si už na ni nikdo netroufne. Změna jména, změna původu, změna image, žádní potencionální nepřátelé. Britská vláda na její straně. Mycroft jako rytíř des Grieux, co zachrání svou Manon. Akorát nerozumím tomu, jak jim to může fungovat, oba jsou tak..."

Sherlock – teď už skoro plazící se po Johnovi jako deprivované dítě, co nezažilo matčin dotek – se zatváří jako by Mycrofta viděl tančit kankán, nebo hůř, dělat přesně to, co John naznačuje.

"Vůbec nad tím nepřemýšlej, Johne! Vůbec, nebo se té myšlenky už nikdy nezbavím! Na takové obscénnosti není v mém paláci místo!"

"Ale vážně, Sherlocku, myslíš, že si po večerech Mycroft užívá bičíků a pout?"

"JOHNE!"

„Nebo bondáží a zarytých podpatků v…“

„JOHNE!“

„No ale co když…“

 

A Sherlock ví, že není jiná cesta, než jak jinak toho chlapa umlčet. Vezme mu dech. Vrhne se na jeho ústa, a když s tím vášnivým tanečkem přece jen po pár vteřinách skončí, smyslně mu zašeptá do ucha: „Co kdybychom si spolu raději užili my dva?“

 

No a proti tomu John Watson rozhodně nemá námitky!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že se vám tahle krátká ptákovina i líbila, pro mě to byl příjemný oddech od vymýšlení složitých námětů, zápletek a situací. Jednoduše jsem žárlivému Johnovi a roztomile ňuchňacímu Sherlockovi nemohla odolat.


End file.
